


One Of Us

by Ultra



Series: Shuffle Drabbles (April 2013) [4]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, F/M, POV Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Drabble based on the song 'One Of Us' by ABBA.





	One Of Us

She wasn’t this girl, the one who laid on her bed staring at the ceiling with tragic music playing on the radio.

Chloe Sullivan was a force to be reckoned with, everybody knew that. It was what had landed her one of the most eligible bachelors in Kansas after all.

She had been such a fool, acting all stubborn and jealous, telling Lex it had to be over. Now she was the stupid little girl he called her in that last fight.

God, she was a fool, and every tear on her face reminded her of it.

Silly little girl.


End file.
